YoonMin Shortshoot
by Jiminibabo
Summary: Kumpulan cerita dari Yoongi dan Jimin. Chap 4 is UP! [Suspicious] OOC. Typo(s). BL. RnR juseyooo
1. Chapter 1: Calling

**[ Calling ]**

 **Cast :**

Min Yoongi X Park Jimin

Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin

 **Genre :**

Angst (ga yakin tapi)

 **[!] Typo(s), OOC, BL**

.

.

"Shit!"

Minggu pagi yang indah, diawali dengan umpatan dari laki-laki yang sedang bergumul dibalik selimutnya. Ponselnya terus berdering sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Tubuhnya terlalu malas untuk sekedar beranjak mengambil ponselnya. Dan lagi, ia baru sampai di apartemennya pukul 3 pagi.

Ini hari libur. Dan idiot mana yang berani menghubunginya jam 5 pagi. Bahkan matahari saja belum bangun, kenapa dia berani-beraninya membangunkannya.

Ponselnya kembali berdering nyaring. Akhirnya laki-laki bermarga Min itu menyerah. Membangunkan dirinya, mengambil ponsel dan tanpa babibu ia berucap "Halo?"

"…Yoongi hyung" ucap suara dari seberang telfon.

Min Yoongi mematung seketika. Suara ini. Suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya. Di hatinya.

"Hyung.." ucap suara itu lagi, terdengar lebih lirih.

Yoongi menggeleng keras. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia mencoba menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan melihat nama dari penelfon yang membuat kepalanya pening.

Park Jimin.

Laki-laki dua puluh lima tahun itu menghela nafas gusar. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat dan didengarnya. Sambungan telfon masih berjalan, tapi tidak ada diantara mereka yang berbicara. Membuat suasana kamar Yoongi menjadi lebih sunyi.

"Hyung, aku merindukanmu.."

Setetes air mata jatuh dari manik obsidian Yoongi. Ia kembali mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya. Bibirnya ia gigit kuat-kuat demi menahan isakan. Katakanlah Yoongi cengeng, tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya. "J-jimin.. Ini benar kau Jimin? S-sayang?" kata Yoongi terbata. Diremasnya selimut disebelahnya. Meluapkan emosinya.

"Ya, hyung.. ini aku" Yoongi benar-benar tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Selama ini, pemuda Min itu mati-matian berusaha kuat didepan semua orang. Bahkan Namjoon dan Seokjin yang selama ini berada disisinya sebagai sahabat tidak pernah melihatnya menangis sejak kejadian itu.

"Aku pernah berjanji untuk menghubungimu lagi kan? Sekarang aku menepati janjiku" Yoongi hanya diam. Tak sanggup bicara. Ia hanya mendengarkan, menikmati suara yang selama ini dirindukannya. Karena Yoongi berpikir, bisa jadi ini hanya mimpi dan akan segera terbangun sebentar lagi.

"Hyung, hiduplah dengan bahagia. Berhenti memikirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja disini, okay?"

"Kau dimana?! Katakan kau dimana, Jimin?" ucapnya gusar. Melompat dari ranjang, mengambil kunci mobil di nakas dan segera berlari keluar apartemen. Laki-laki itu tidak peduli jika ia hanya memakai kaos kebesaran dan celana training hitam tanpa alas kaki. Yang terpenting adalah ia bisa bertemu Jimin. Jimin-nya.

"Kau tak akan bisa menemukanku dimana pun, hyung. Karena dunia kita sudah berbeda. Aku diberi kesempatan untuk bisa menghubungimu karena aku dulu telah berjanji dan aku tidak ingin mengingkari janjiku. Kembalilah ke apartemen" perintahnya.

"T-tidak! Aku pasti bisa menemukanmu, Jim. Hanya katakan padaku kau ada dimana dan aku akan segera kesana" Yoongi berhenti berlari ketika sampai didepan mobilnya, ia kembali gusar tapi ia harus menemukan Jimin secepatnya.

"Hyung, dengarkan aku"

"Jimin, kumohon…"

"Waktuku tidak banyak hyung…" lirihnya. Yoongi mengurut pangkal hidungnya dan berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak nekat membawa mobilnya membelah jalan Seoul dan mencari Jimin.

"Berhentilah hidup seperti ini. Mulailah belajar untuk mengurus dirimu sendiri. **Tanpaku**. Kau tau aku selalu mencintaimu, hyung. Jadi mulalilah hidup seperti sebelum kau mengenaku. Kau bisa kan? Aku yakin kau bisa, hyung"

"Dan juga… aku minta maaf untuk waktu itu karena marah padamu dan membuat kita seperti ini... maafkan aku"

"Ah.. kurasa sudah waktunya. Hyung, aku mencintaimu. **Selalu**. Selamat tinggal" Mata Yoongi membulat. Tidak. Panggilan ini belum berakhir. Ia belum mengatakan bahwa hidupnya tersiksa tanpa Jimin disampingnya. Hidupnya hancur. Ia tidak bisa lagi merasakan apa itu kasih sayang. Apa itu cinta. Hanya pada Jimin ia bisa merasakan itu. Dia tidak lagi marah pada Jimin karena hal sepele itu. Dia ingin Jiminnya disini. Sekarang. Disisinya.

Layar ponselnya sudah berubah hitam. Yoongi berusaha untuk menghubungi Jimin lagi tapi hanya operator wanita yang menjawabnya. Berkali-kali seperti itu hingga akhirnya ia terduduk di lantai basement. Menangis.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Yoongi kemarin, Namjoon?" Tanya Seokjin pada laki-laki berlesung pipi didepannya.

"Saat aku ingin mengantarkan dokumen yang harus ditanda tanganinya, aku menemukannya di basement. Dan dia sedang menangis" Seokjin diam. Namjoon menghela nafas.

"Ini sudah 3 tahun. Apa dia akan terus-terusan seperti itu? Apa dia tidak peduli dengan hidupnya?!" Namjoon berkata emosi. Seokjin berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya itu dengan menggenggam tangannya lembut. "Yoongi pasti sangat mencintai Jimin. Setelah Jimin meninggal ia tidak pernah menangis. Dia pasti sangat merindukan Jimin"

Seokjin dan Namjoon adalah sahabat Yoongi. Mereka yang ada untuk Yoongi ketika Jimin meninggalkan semua orang. Merawatnya. Menguatkannya. Dan membantu untuk melupakan Jimin. Mereka tau bahwa Yoongi sangat mencintai Jimin. Bergantung pada Jimin. Poros hidupnya hanya pada Jimin. Tapi semenjak Jimin pergi, Yoongi menjadi acuh dengan hidupnya.

Bekerja terus menerus. Jarang makan jika Seokjin tidak datang mengunjunginya. Sering melamun. Apartemen berantakan. Dan tidak peduli pada orang lain. Hal ini membuat Seokjin maupun Namjoon selalu mengecek keadaan Yoongi. Setiap hari secara bergantian. Meskipun semua perhatian dua sahabatnya hanya dianggap perhatian atas dasar simpati. Menurut Yoongi.

Park Jimin.

Laki-laki kekasih Min Yoongi itu pergi sesaat setelah mereka bertengkar karena Yoongi membatalkan kencan mereka secara sepihak. Padahal Jimin telah membuat jadwal kencan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Menikmati sungai han sore hari ditemani ramen dan cola serta pelukan hangat kemudian akan berjalan-jalan malam di daerah Hongdae. Karena mereka biasanya akan berkencan di apartemen Yoongi ataupun Jimin dengan alasan Yoongi malas keluar rumah.

Tapi karena pertengkaran kecil itu Jimin menjadi marah pada Yoongi, dan pergi dari sungai han dengan luapan emosi. Ia menganggap Yoongi hyung-nya sudah tidak menghargainya. Di akhir sambungan telfon ia hanya bilang akan menghubungi lelaki pucat itu nanti. Dan Yoongi tidak percaya itu menjadi percakapan terakhirnya dengan sang kekasih.

Jimin itu ceroboh. Dia keras kepala. Emosinya membuat lelaki berambut blonde itu tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Ia menerobos lampu merah pejalan kaki, tertabrak mobil dan meninggal di tempat.

Hingga Min Yoongi menyesal setengah mati.

.

.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jim. Hubungi lagi aku nanti"

 **!**

Hello~ Jadi aku author baru yang mencoba peruntungan di dunia per-FF-an lagi setelah 4 tahun hiatus hehe..

Minta saran dan kritiknya yaa para readers ffn ^^ karena ini berpengaruh banget sama aku apakah harus lanjut nulis cerita lagi atau berhenti cukup sampe sini aja

Aku juga ada rencana buat nulis sequelnya ini juga, sekalian minta saran apa kudu dibikinin atau engga, kalo banyak yang minta ya dibikinin secepetnya wkwk

Makasih yang udah baca dan review, Yoonmin love you 3


	2. Chapter 2: Trust

**[Trust]**

 **Cast :**

Min Yoongi X Park Jimin

 **Genre :**

Romance, Drama

 **[!] Typo(s), OOC, BL**

.

.

Yoongi dan Jimin sedang duduk berdua diranjang kamar Yoongi. Dengan posisi Jimin duduk diantara kaki Yoongi, dan lelaki pucat itu memeluk pinggangnya. Menikmati waktu berdua mereka yang memang sangat jarang mereka rasakan. Pekerjaan keduanya memaksa mereka hanya bisa bertemu dua minggu sekali bahkan bisa menjadi satu bulan sekali.

Yoongi adalah seorang produser musik. Jika ditanya hidupnya untuk apa, maka ia akan lantang menjawab delapan puluh persen untuk musik dan sisanya untuk Jimin yang membuat lelaki manis yang menjadi kekasihnya selama lebih dari 4 tahun itu mengomel tanpa henti. Mengatai Yoongi tidak berperasaan, tidak mencintainya lagi, tidak menghargainya lagi. Bukan Yoongi namanya jika tidak bisa menenangkan kekasihnya yang sedikit barbar itu. Hanya dengan ciuman singkat di bibir dan juga kening akan membuat pipi pemuda Park itu memerah hingga ke telinga. Dan demi Tuhan, Yoongi menyukainya.

Sedangkan Jimin, pemuda itu adalah seorang koreografer tari. Ia masuk salah satu agensi artis 2 tahun yang lalu dan menjadi super sibuk karena bos mempercayakan hampir seluruh koreografi artisnya hanya pada Jimin. Berada di ruang tari berjam-jam bahkan berhari-hari membuat Jimin kadang stress. Tidak menemukan koreografi yang cocok juga mudah membuatnya stress. Serta tekanan dari semua orang yang menuntutnya untuk membuat koreografi dengan cepat pun sangat mudah membuatnya stress. Di saat seperti itu, biasanya Jimin akan menelfon Yoongi-hyung nya dan berharap jika lelaki itu bersedia diganggu oleh dirinya. Kesialan penuh jika Yoongi tidak mengangkat panggilannya dan hanya akan mengirim pesan teks bahwa pemuda pucat itu sedang sibuk dan akan menghubunginya nanti. Dan akan menjadi keberuntungan penuh jika Yoongi akan mengangkat panggilannya dan bertanya macam-macam tentang pekerjaannya, merapalkan kalimat-kalimat penyemangat dan satu kata 'aku mencintaimu' diakhir panggilan hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu dan meluapkan kerinduan masing-masing.

Dan disinilah mereka, terdiam menikmati aroma dari pasangannya. Memikirkan kapan suasana romantis ini akan terulang lagi mengingat kesibukan mereka di akhir tahun seperti ini tidak main-main.

Yoongi mengusakkan hidungnya diperpotongan leher Jimin, sesekali mengecupnya singkat hingga ke bahunya. Membuat pemuda Park itu terkekeh geli dan menyuruhnya berhenti. Tapi Yoongi tidak berhenti. Hingga hening kembali menyelimuti keduanya.

"Hyung.." Jimin membuka percakapan diantara keduanya setelah sekian lama dan hanya ditanggapi dengungan oleh si pucat.

"Taehyung sudah melamar Jungkook kemarin" Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Jimin. Ia tahu kemana pembicaraan ini akan berjalan. Pernikahan.

Yoongi menatap Jimin lamat-lamat dari belakang "Lalu?"

Jimin menghela nafas, memain jarinya dibalik selimut yang menutupi kakinya. "Tidak.. ugh.. aku hanya memberitahumu"

Laki-laki yang lebih muda 2 tahun dari Yoongi itu menunduk. Kembali diam. Membuat pemuda dibelakangnya menghela nafas "Kau tahu kita sudah membicarakan ini dulu, Jim. Dan kau bilang tidak ada masalah dengan keputusanku ini"

Memang beberapa kali mereka bertemu, Jimin sempat menyinggung tentang pernikahan. Membicarakan tetangganya yang bernama Namjoon dan Seokjin yang sudah menikah. Mingyu dan Wonwoo teman kuliahnya yang dulu akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan. Bahkan kucing kampung yang ada di taman kompleks yang tiba-tiba sudah memiliki lima anak padahal Jimin tidak tahu kapan mereka menikah.

Yoongi tidak menyukai sebuah komitmen. Menurutnya komitmen akan terlalu mengikatnya. Ia suka kebebasan. Tapi bukan berarti ia akan menghianati Jimin. Ia hanya ingin kisahnya dengan Jimin mengalir apa adanya. Tanpa kekangan. Tanpa ikatan. Cukup kepercayaan.

Percaya bahwa mereka saling mencintai apapun situasinya.

Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jimin. Mengecup pipi pemuda manis itu sayang. "Hanya percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu, Jim. Itu akan mengalahkan segala komitmen dan ikatan yang ada didunia ini" Hingga Jimin mau tak mu tersenyum dengan kata-kata pemuda pucat itu. Tangannya bergerak menggenggam tangan Yoongi yang ada diperutnya yang disambut hangat oleh kekasihnya.

"Kau percaya padaku kan, sayang?" bisik Yoongi tepat ditelinga Jimin. Membuat kekasihnya kembali bergidik kegelian.

"Tentu saja,hyung. Aku percaya padamu. Selalu"

Hingga Yoongi membalik badan Jimin menjadi menghadapnya, kemudian membubuhkan ciuman lembut disetiap sisi wajahnya. Dan berakhir dengan Yoongi mengecup bibir Jimin lama.

.

.

.

 **!**

Pendek ya? Iya kok emang hehe

Inspirasinya dating tadi pagi pas aku baru bangun, masih muka bantal dan tiba-tiba kepikiran soal komitmen dan kepercayaan sampe akhirnya ditulislah ini dalam waktu 2 jam doang hehe

Maafin kalo feelnya kurang dapet e.e Masih belajar buat nulis lagi

Buat yang udah review shortshoot kemarin makasih banget. Alhamdulillah responnya positif. Dan buat yg nanyain shortshoot kemaren itu Yoonmin atau Minyoon, itu Yoonmin ya. Karena aku pecinta Jimin bottom hehe

Ditunggu reviewnya lagi yaaa ^^ YoonMin~ HOKYA!


	3. Chapter 3: Forget

**[ Forget ]**

 **Cast :**

Min Yoongi X Park Jimin

 **Genre :**

Drama, School-life

 **[!] Typos(s), OOC, BL**

.

.

"Sebutkan tiga kesalahanmu, hyung" ucap Jimin sambil berdiri didepan meja kekuasaan Yoongi. Sedangkan Yoongi menatapnya bingung. Sudah cukup ia dibuat pusing dengan segala macam proposal yang harus ditanda tanganinya segera, ia tidak berharap Jimin akan datang tiba-tiba ke ruang ketua siswa, menemuinya, mengunci pintu ruangan dari dalam dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal. Sekali lagi, Yoongi sudah cukup pusing dengan semuanya.

Akhirnya pemuda pucat itu meletakkan penanya dan kembali menatap Jimin.

"Apa lagi kali ini, Jim?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin memutar bola matanya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Sudah kubilang, sebutkan tiga kesalahanmu" Yoongi menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Sedikit mengerutkan kening dan berpikir. Sepertinya hari ini ia belum melakukan kesalahan apa-apa. Tadi pagi Yoongi sudah mengirim pesan pada Jimin, mengucapkan selamat pagi dan segala macam perhatian yang Jimin minta. Padahal sebenarnya ia bukan tipe laki-laki seperti itu. Dan lagi ini masih istirahat pertama, biasanya Jimin akan merengek-rengek minta perhatian saat jam makan siang. Kemarin pun sepertinya tidak ada masalah apapun.

Jadi apa kesalahannya?

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu" Yoongi buka suara setelah sekian lama berpikir. Jimin menghentakkan kakinya. Yoongi sadar kalau kekasihnya itu sedang kesal.

"Kesalahanmu, hyung. Ada tiga. Dan kau tidak menyadarinya?" kata Jimin. Nada suaranya menjadi sinis. Yoongi hanya menggeleng, karena ia benar-benar tidak tau apa kesalahannya. Tapi sepertinya jawaban Yoongi menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan hubungi aku dan jangan temui aku sebelum kau tau apa kesalahanmu" kemudian pemuda yang satu tingkat dibawah Yoongi itu berbalik, keluar dari ruangan ketua siswa tidak lupa dengan membanting pintunya. Membuat Seokjin yang ada diluar ruang terkejut bukan main.

"Jimin kenapa?" tanya Seokjin setelah memastikan bahwa pintu ruang ketua siswa baik-baik saja begitu juga dengan si ketua siswa yang ada didalamnya.

Yoongi hanya menggeleng menanggapi Seokjin dan melanjutkan memeriksa proposal yang belum berkurang dari seminggu yang lalu, ia akan menemui Jimin nanti. Seokjin mengedikkan bahunya dan keluar dari ruangan Yoongi. Ia tidak mau lagi ikut campur kisah cinta Yoongi-Jimin. Terlalu rumit dan susah dimengerti dengan sifat keduanya yang bertolak belakang.

Jimin yang manja setengah mati dan Yoongi yang cuek setengah mati.

.

.

"Jim.." itu Taehyung. Teman sebangku. Teman masa kecil. Teman sehidup sematinya Park Jimin. Taehyung khawatir pada sahabatnya karena biasanya pemuda itu berisik. Tidak bisa diam. Sama sepertinya. Tapi hari ini ia lebih banyak diam. Mencoret-coret bukunya tidak jelas. Melamun dan sering menghela nafas.

"Jimin.." panggil Taehyung lagi. Jimin yang saat itu sedang melamun sambil menatap keluar jendela langsung kaget karena Taehyung yang tiba-tiba duduk dimejanya.

"Kau oke?" tanya Taehyung lagi. Jimin hanya tersenyum. "Aku oke"

"Tapi kelihatannya tidak. Kau tidak seperti biasanya" Taehyung turun dari meja Jimin, kemudian menepuk pundak sahabatnya beberapa kali "Mau keatap dan cerita?"

Tapi Jimin menggeleng dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan melamunnya. Taehyung jadi bergidik sendiri. Jimin sedang galau. Dan pemuda itu tau siapa penyebabnya. Min Yoongi si ketua siswa sok keren. Sebenarnya Taehyung ingin membuat perhitungan pada kekasih sahabatnya itu, tapi mengingat mulut pedas Min Yoongi yang tidak main-main ketika marah membuat nyalinya ciut. Taehyung masih sayang telinga sehatnya.

Akhirnya Taehyung memilih meninggalkan Jimin yang menikmati kegalauannya dan berjalan menghampiri bangku depan dimana Jeon Jungkook duduk kemudian mengganggunya.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, Jimin berjalan dengan lesu menuju gerbang. Ini sudah tujuh jam sejak Jimin mendeklarasikan 'marahan' pada hyungnya. Tapi, pemuda pucat itu sama sekali tidak mencarinya, tidak menghubunginya, bahkan saat ia dengan sengaja membanting pintu ruang ketua siswa, Yoongi juga tidak mengejarnya. Membuat tingkat kegalauan Jimin makin menjadi.

Salah Jimin juga sebenarnya. Ia mengatakan bahwa Yoongi tidak boleh menghubungi dan menemuinya sebelum mengetahui kesalahannya. Hingga Jimin berpikir lagi jika sampai saat ini Yoongi tidak menghubunginya berarti Yoongi masih belum tau apa kesalahannya. Jimin menendang udara dengan sesekali mengumpat pelan. Min Yoongi benar-benar menyebalkan.

Jarak sekolah dan rumahnya tidak begitu jauh. Hanya melewati beberapa blok dengan berjalan kaki hanya memakan waktu lima belas menit. Jimin merasa perjalanan pulangnya kali ini menjadi sangat lama. Ia berharap saat berjalan tiba-tiba Yoongi ada dibelakangnya, kemudian memeluknya dan mengucapkan maaf. Nyatanya itu hanya harapan, tidak boleh terlalu tinggi jika itu bersangkutan dengan seorang Min Yoongi.

Jimin hampir memasuki gerbang rumahnya, sebelum seseorang dengan seenaknya menariknya menajuh dari rumahnya sendiri. Jimin berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi menyadari orang itu adalah Yoongi hyungnya, ia jadi berhenti berontak.

"Sebentar saja ikut aku, oke" Yoongi tersenyum sembari terus menarik Jimin menjauh dari rumahnya dan berhenti pada sebuah café ujung jalan milik Seokjin. Yoongi mendudukkan Jimin pada bangku persegi di pojok café dan Yoongi duduk disebrangnya.

Jimin memerhatikan sekitar. Café Seokjin cukup sepi hari ini, padahal biasanya selalu ramai. Matanya terus menerus melihat ke segala arah. Asalkan tidak bertemu pandang dengan Yoongi. Jimin masih marah, ingat. Yoongi berdehem sekali, sedikit gugup karena pemuda pucat itu sudah tau apa yang membuat kekasih manisnya menjadi semarah ini. Jadi ia menarik atensi Jimin dengan menggenggam tangannya dan mulai berbicara.

"Kesalahan pertamaku, maaf untuk hari ini" Jimin diam. Ia hanya menatap tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Yoongi.

"Kesalahan keduaku, maaf untuk kemarin"

"…dan kesalahan ketigaku, maaf melupakan hari jadi kita yang ke satu tahun"

Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap tepat ke mata Yoongi. Jimin berusaha untuk tidak menangis sekarang. Ia begitu sedih. Padahal kemarin adalah hari yang paling di tunggunya selama menjadi kekasih Yoongi. Hari jadi mereka yang pertama. Jimin sengaja tidak mengucapkan duluan karena ia hanya ingin tau apakah kekasihnya itu mengingatnya atau tidak. Karena Min Yoongi itu cuek dan tidak peduli pada hal-hal kecil. Tapi Jimin tidak menyangka kekasihnya itu benar-benar melupakannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melupakannya, hyung?" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengeratkan genggamannya saat dirasa Jimin ingin menangis. Ia benar-benar menyesal sekarang.

"Setumpuk proposal sialan itu benar-benar membuatku lupa segalanya, Jim. Maafkan aku" Jimin tersenyum kecil. Ini adalah kali pertama ia mendengar Yoongi mengucapkan kata maaf sebanyak ini. Padahal egonya sama besarnya dengan ego Jimin.

"Traktir aku daging akhir minggu ini dan aku memaafkanmu" Mau tak mau Yoongi mengangguk berkali-kali dan tersenyum lebar. Karena biasanya tidak semudah ini membujuk Jimin jika sedang kesal. Yoongi kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari saku celannya dan memasangkan di pergelangan tangan Jimin. Sebuah gelang Rosario berwarna coklat tua dengan ukiran nama mereka berdua serta sebuah salib ditengahnya. Yoongi membelinya saat diperjalanan menuju rumah Jimin. Sebagai hadiah hari jadi juga permintaan maaf.

"Selamat hari jadi kita yang ke satu tahun, Jim. Kau boleh melakukan apa saja padaku jika aku lupa lagi tahun depan" kata Yoongi sambil terkekeh yang disambut sebuah pukulan tepat dikeningnya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau melupakannya, hyung"

.

.

 **!**

Apaa iniiiiiii~~

Sebenernya ga yakin sama cerita ini, gaada feelnya kalo kataku

Tapi aku nekat hehe maaf updatenya lama diusahakan ntar seminggu sekali update ya atau lebih cepet kalo lagi gabut hehe

Salam Yoonmin hokya!

.

.

Seokjin menepuk pundak Yoongi sesaat setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Yoongi yang duduk didepannya langsung berbalik kebelakang dan menatap Seokjin penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau sudah tau kenapa Jimin marah padamu?" Yoongi menggeleng. Kemudian Seokjin menunjukkan ponselnya yang menampilkan akun SNS Jimin yang membuat Min Yoongi langsung mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar kelas.

 _Jimin Park_

 _1 day ago.00.01_

 _1 tahun sudah berlalu tapi tak kusangka kau melupakannya. Tapi ku harap kau akan mengingatnya besok ^^_

 _Selamat hari jadi kita yang ke satu tahun, Yoongi hyung._

 _Aku mencintaimu_


	4. Chapter 4: Suspicious

**[ Suspicious ]**

 **Cast :**

Min Yoongi X Park Jimin

Kim Seokjin

 **Genre :**

Drama, Romantic

 **[!] Typo(s), OOC, BL**

.

.

Jimin POV

Ini tahun ketiga pernikahan kami. Aku dan Yoongi hyung. Tidak banyak yang berubah. Kami tetap seperti dulu. Aku yang manja. Dan Yoongi hyung yang cuek. Kami yang kadang sangat romantis. Dan kami yang kadang bisa saja bertengkar hebat hanya karena masalah kecil.

Tidak sedikitpun aku pernah menyesal tentang pernikahan kita. Malah aku selalu bersyukur karena Tuhan memberikanku Yoongi hyung. Yang selalu penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang dibalik sikap tidak pedulinya. Yoongi hyung bahkan tidak pernah bisa marah lebih dari duapuluhempat jam padaku. Bukankah dia sangat mencintaiku? Hehehe.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini Yoongi hyung sedikit lebih cuek dari sebelumnya. Dia tidak pernah memberiku ciuman dan pelukan selamat malam lagi. Berbicara seperlunya dan tidak pernah memandangku ketika berbicara. Awalnya aku maklum, mungkin ia kelelahan karena bekerja. Perusahaannya memang di bulan-bulan sibuk saat ini. Tapi dulu meskipun perusahaan sedang sibuk dia malah semakin manja padaku, kenapa sekarang tidak?

Aku tidak ingin berpikiran macam-macam padanya, tapi Yoongi hyung semakin lama semakin aneh dan aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mencari tau. Kuputuskan untuk menghubungi Taehyung. Taehyung adalah sahabatku sejak sekolah menengah hingga sekarang ia bekerja sebagai direktur bagian pemasaran di perusahaan Yoongi hyung. Saat aku menanyakan tentang Yoongi hyung pada Taehyung, dia bilang "Yoongi hyung hanya sedang sibuk, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Bukankah dia memang cuek?"

Iya, dia memang cuek tapi cueknya sudah diluar nalarku

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mencari tau sendiri, karena Taehyung benar-benar tidak memberikan informasi apapun padaku. Hari ini Yoongi hyung pulang sekitar pukul satu malam. Saat itu aku sedang menonton tv dan masih terjaga karena memang berniat menunggunya meskipun aku benar-benar mengantuk.

"Kau belum tidur, Jim?" katanya sambil berjalan menuju kamar tanpa melihatku. Tuh kan, dia tidak melihatku. Biasanya jika pulang kerja Yoongi hyung akan memelukku dan kami berjalan bersama ke kamar sambil aku membawakan tas juga jas kerjanya. Tapi sekarang kalian lihat sendiri, melihatku saja tidak bagaimana mau peluk-pelukan.

Yoongi hyuung aku mau peluk.

Lalu aku mengikutinya masuk ke kamar, membantu meletakkan tas juga jas nya. "Belum hyung. Hyung mau mandi? Mau kusiapkan air hangat?" tawarku yang disambut anggukan olehnya. Aku dengan semangat menyiapkannya air hangat. Ini sebagian rencanaku sebenarnya, supaya aku bisa mencari informasi di ponselnya. Selesai menyiapkan air hangat, aku segera memanggil Yoongi hyung. Dia sedang duduk di ranjang dan menatap lekat ponselnya, sepertinya tidak mendengar panggilanku tadi.

"Hyung, air hangatnya sudah siap" kataku ketika sudah berada didekatnya. Yoongi hyung buru-buru meletakkan ponselnya di nakas dan berjalan melewatiku menuju kamar mandi. Dia seperti terkejut melihatku tiba-tiba didekatnya. Entahlah.

Lima menit berlalu dan aku mendengar Yoongi hyung bernyanyi kecil, itu berarti Yoongi hyung akan lama berada di kamar mandi. Kebiasaannya jika sudah nyaman di kamar mandi ia akan bernyanyi seperti itu. Jadi, aku duduk di ranjang, mengambil ponselnya dan setelah memastikan jika Yoongi hyung tidak akan muncul tiba-tiba dibelakangku karena dia masih bernyanyi pelan disana, aku menghidupkannya.

Dan kalian tau apa yang terjadi?

Ponselnya terkunci. Terpassword. Terpola. Atau apapun itu yang membuatku tidak bisa mengakses ponselnya dengan bebas. Yoongi hyung tidak pernah mengunci ponselnya selama ini karena aku suka main game di ponselnya. Tapi kenapa semenjak sibuk ponselnya jadi terkunci. Apa yang dia sembunyikan dariku?

"Kau sedang apa, Jim?" aku terlonjak ketika suara Yoongi hyung tepat di telingaku. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan nafasnya. Aku meletakkan ponselnya lagi di nakas dan mencoba santai meskipun aku gugup setengah mati.

"Aku.. aku ingin main game hyung! Sudah lama tidak main di ponselmu, hehe" Yoongi hyung menatapku sebentar kemudian berjalan ke lemari dan berganti baju. Tadi dia hanya pakai handuk di pinggangnya dan Yoongi hyung benar-benar seksi jika seperti itu. Ugh.. aku merindukannya tiba-tiba.

"Kau kan bisa install sendiri di ponselmu, kenapa selalu pakai ponselku?" tanyanya. Ia berjalan lagi kearahku, mengambil ponselnya dan melemparkan dirinya ke ranjang, bersiap untuk tidur.

"Rasanya beda kalau tidak pakai punya hyung" aku ikut berbaring disebelahnya dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Dia masih sibuk dengan ponselnya tanpa mempedulikanku, hingga akhirnya aku tertidur. Samar-samar aku mendengar Yoongi hyung mengusap rambutku sambil berkata "Maaf ya, kau pasti kesal. Bersabarlah sebentar lagi"

.

.

Paginya aku tidak menemukan Yoongi hyung seperti biasanya. Aku melirik jam dan masih jam tujuh pagi. Yoongi hyung akan berangkat ke kantor pukul delapan, tapi kenapa sepagi ini dia sudah pergi. Mencurigakan.

Aku mengambil ponsel dan menelfonnya. Satu kali tidak diangkat. Hingga kali-kali berikutnya tetap tidak diangkat. Aku menghela nafas lagi untuk yang kesekian kali juga. Haruskah aku menyusulnya ke kantor? Tapi aku jarang kesana jika Yoongi hyung tidak mengajakku. Canggung rasanya ketika para pegawai disana terus-terusan melihatku dan tidak berhenti bergunjing dibelakangku. Entah itu memujiku atau malah berkata yang tidak-tidak tentangku.

Kalian tau kan dunia di dalam suatu perusahaan begitu kejam.

Mataku menemukan sebuah note warna kuning diatas nakas. Aku mengambil note itu. Tulisan Yoongi hyung. Dan ada sebuah sandwich yang aku yakin dia memintanya pada tetangga sebelah kami yang juga sahabat Yoongi hyung, itu Seokjin hyung. Yoongi hyung memang sering meminta makanan pada Seokjin hyung, karena aku pria dan aku tidak bisa memasak. Hehe.

'Nanti malam, datang ke restoran Seokjin. Kita makan berdua'

Hanya seperti itu sudah membuat jantungku berdegup tidak normal. Terus tersenyum sambil berguling-guling di ranjang tanpa melepaskan atensiku pada note yang ditinggalkan oleh Yoongi hyung-ku.

Apa ini? Sebuah permintaan maaf karena dia mengabaikanku?

Tentu saja. Dia harus minta maaf karena mengabaikanku selama ini. Tapi kurasa aku akan meminta hal lain nanti. Makan malam saja tidak cukup. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya nanti. Hyuung aku merindukanmu..

.

.

Jam tujuh malam aku sudah sampai di restoran Seokjin hyung. Restoran ini memiliki suasana yang hangat. Jika sedang libur aku dan Yoongi hyung sering kesini untuk sekedar ngobrol atau menggaggu Seokjin hyung yang sedang kencan dengan kekasih barunya, Namjoon hyung. Saat masuk, bau cheesecake langsung menguar di hidungku. Ini kue kesukaan Yoongi hyung, makanya dia suka sekali kesini karena dia bilang tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kenikmatan cheesecake buatan ibunya dan Seokjin hyung.

"Oh! Jiminie sudah datang?" Seokjin hyung yang tadinya ada dibelakang meja kasir langsung menghampiriku.

"Yoongi hyung sudah datang?" tanyaku. Seokjin hyung menggeleng, "Dia bilang akan sedikit terlambat. Aku sudah menyiapkan tempat untuk kalian"

Aku mengikuti Seokjin hyung menuju meja di luar restoran. Meja di pojok, dekat dengan kolam ikan dan beberapa bunga yang Seokjin hyung tanam sendiri. Itu spot kesukaan Yoongi hyung. Aku berterimakasih pada Seokjin hyung karena menyiapkan tempat ini.

"Tunggulah disini. Aku akan membawakan coklat panas untukmu, udaranya cukup dingin sekarang" Seokjin hyung segera masuk ke dalam setelah aku menggumamkan terimakasih dan kembali lagi sepuluh menit kemudian dengan segelas coklat panas dan juga ponsel di tangannya.

"Yoongi ingin bicara padamu" Aku mengernyit bingung, kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku saja. Apa dia lupa aku juga punya ponsel. Kuambil ponsel Seokjin hyung cepat, tidak mau membuat Yoongi hyung menunggu lama

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Jim, sepertinya aku akan lama. Aku tidak tau kalau malam ini investor dari Jepang akan datang berkunjung" Aku cemberut seketika. Aku sudah menunggu ini sejak pagi tadi, kenapa Yoongi hyung tidak memastikan jadwalnya dulu sebelum mengajakku makan malam.

"Atau kita tunda besok saj—"

"Tidak! Aku akan menunggumu" Dan aku memutuskan sambungan telfon begitu saja dan memberikannya pada Seokjin hyung. Mataku sudah panas sekarang. Aku menunduk dalam-dalam karena tidak ingin menangis didepan Seokjin hyung. Seokjin hyung akhirnya mendekatiku dan mengusap kepalaku pelan.

"Mau menunggu didalam? Disini dingin" katanya. Aku menggeleng. Aku tidak akan beranjak dari tempat ini sebelum Yoongi hyung datang.

"Baiklah, aku ada didalam jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu" Seokjin hyung akhirnya berjalan menjauhiku. Aku bersandar pada kursi, masih menunduk sambil memainkan ujung kemeja ku. Selama apapun aku akan tetap menunggu Yoongi hyung disini.

Empat jam sudah berlalu. Sekarang sudah jam sebelas malam. Satu jam lagi restoran Seokjin hyung tutup. Apa saja yang dibicarakan Yoongi hyung dengan orang Jepang itu sampai memakan waktu selama ini? Membuat moodku benar-benar buruk. Seokjin hyung sudah berkali-kali mengajakku bicara tapi aku hanya diam. Membawakanku berbagai macam coklat karena dia tau aku sedang dalam mood yang buruk. Dan berkali-kali mengajakku kedalam karena udara yang semakin dingin tapi aku menolak. Aku sudah berjanji akan menunggu Yoongi hyung disini.

Sekali lagi aku melihat Seokjin hyung berjalan kearahku dengan kemeja khas orang kantoran— tunggu. Tadi Seokjin hyung hanya memakai hoodie berwarna pink dengan celana putih dan sepatu nike berwarna senada dengan hoodienya, bukan memakai kemaja. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat Yoongi hyung. Berjalan sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan aku langsung menubrukkan diriku dipelukannya.

"Hyung, kenapa lama sekali.." gumamku. Yoongi hyung mencium pelipisku lembut dan kembali memelukku erat.

"Aku berusaha mempercepat pertemuan dengan orang Jepang itu tapi tidak bisa, maafkan aku"

"Aku hampir mati membeku disini" Yoongi hyung menangkup pipiku kemudian membubuhkan sebuah ciuman singkat dibibirku. "Sudah cukup hangat?" tanyanya yang membuat pipi sampai telingaku memerah. Yoongi hyung terkekeh pelan kemudian menggeggam tanganku erat.

"Kita makan di dalam, ya? Disini dingin" dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk lalu mengikutinya.

.

.

Makan malam ini terasa spesial karena ini adalah makan malam pertama kami setelah hampir satu bulan Yoongi hyung mengabaikanku. Melihat Yoongi hyung didepanku sekarang tidak berhenti membuatku tersenyum. Aku rindu melihat wajahnya dari dekat.

"Ah, Jimin sebenarnya aku mengajakmu makan malam karena aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu" Yoongi hyung mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari saku celananya dan memberikannya padaku.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja" katanya sambil terus menatapku seperti ingin melihat reaksiku setelah melihat isinya. Seketika pikiranku jadi kemana-mana. Aku takut isi dari amplop ini adalah yang aku takutkan. Seperti surat tugas ke luar negeri dan dia harus meninggalkanku sendirian atau bahkan surat cerai.

Aku tidak mau!

Aku masih diam hingga Yoongi hyung menarik atensiku lagi dengan melambaikan tangannya didepan wajahku, "Kenapa tidak dibuka?"

Aku menatapnya sedih, "Hyung.. i-ini bukan surat cerai k-kan?"

Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi tertawa keras sekali. Apa itu lucu? Itu tidak lucu karena aku takut setengah mati jika isinya memang benar surat cerai. Yoongi hyung menyeka air mata yang diujung matanya kemudian menggenggam tanganku lagi.

"Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?" Aku menunduk, "Karena hyung terus mengabaikanku akhir-akhir ini"

"Aku mencintaimu, Jim. Aku akan jadi orang paling bodoh kalau aku melakukan itu" Mataku langsung menatap Yoongi hyung. Dan aku melihat kalau Yoongi hyung jujur. Dia tidak bohong dengan apa yang diucapkannya barusan. Itu membuatku sedikit lega dan tersenyum kikuk karena berfikir macam-macam. Hingga akhirnya Yoongi hyung menyuruhku membuka amplopnya. Dan setelah kubuka kalian tau apa isinya?

Sebuah tiket ke Roma selama dua minggu!

Apa ini bulan madu kedua? Selama kami menikah, kami hanya pernah satu kali pergi keluar negeri untuk berbulan madu itu saat masih pengantin baru karena setelahnya Yoongi hyung sangat-sangat sibuk dan itu pun hanya selama tiga hari termasuk perjalanan.

Aku tersenyum sembari menatap tiket itu lekat-lekat. Akhirnya liburan berdua hanya dengan Yoongi hyung.

"Maaf ya selama ini mengabaikanmu" kata Yoongi tiba-tiba.

"Aku berusaha mengerjakan tugasku dengan cepat supaya aku bisa mengosongkan jadwalku untuk liburan bersamamu" Aku tertawa kecil. Mentertawai diriku sendiri sebenarnya. Yoongi hyung sudah berusaha mati-matian lembur setiap hari demi liburan ini tapi aku malah berfikir macam-macam padanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau mengabaikanku karena ini?" tanyaku. Ganti Yoongi hyung yang tertawa sekarang, "Namanya bukan kejutan jika aku mengatakannya padamu, Jim" Benar juga. Park Jimin bodoh. Sekali lagi aku tersentuh dengan usahanya.

"Hyung, terimakasih" kataku malu-malu. Yoongi hanya mengangguk lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"Kau pasti sempat kesal padaku, kan? Pasti sempat berfikir aku selingkuh, minta cerai atau semacamnya, benar?"

Dan aku hanya menjawabnya dengan cengiran.

Ternyata Yoongi hyung masih tetap mencintaiku seperti dulu.

"Hyung, aku janji tidak akan berfikir macam-macam lagi jika kau mengabaikanku. Aku berjanji sebagai pria."

 **!**

Udah panjang belum?

Ini berasa curhatanya jimin wkwk

Janjinya update seminggu sekali kan yaa Maaf ga sesuai janji lagi mentok banget gaada ide Chap selanjutnya nanti diusahakan cepet yaaa tapi ga janji lagi hehe

Thanks buat yang udah review chap kemarin~~~

Btw gimana Blood Sweat & Tears? Ntaps jiwa kah? Merasa kalah mesra sama Yoonmin? Merasa kalah telak sama patung? Wkwk

Gara gara itu aku jadi gabisa tidur dan akhirnya jadi lanjutin ini wkwk

Ditunggu reviewnya lagii yaa~ salam YOONMIN HOKYA!


End file.
